Let Me Out
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: All he wants is out, all he wants is to leave, he just wants to go home and he doesn't wish to be here anymore. (Ratting for claustrophobic.)


**All he wants is out, all he wants is to leave, he just wants to go home and he doesn't wish to be here anymore.** **(Ratting for claustrophobic.)**

 **Sup world? Here's my first song fic, have no idea if it's good or not, but went meh let's see what the people have to say.**

 **Song: Panic! At the disco, this is gospel.**

* * *

 **This is gospel for the fallen ones,**

 **Locked away in permanent slumber,**

 **Assembling their philosophies,**

 **From pieces of broken memories.**

Mikey panics, he can't breathe, he wants out, he wants his brothers and he doesn't want to be buried alive. He slams on the wooden surface, hoping to break the old coffin door, but it is no effect and he can feel his heart beat starting to panic, he needs to calm down, because he knows his brothers well find him.

 **Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart,**

 **Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart.**

"Donnie, anything?" Leo asked.

"Nothing Leo," he bitterly said.

Both flinched at the sound of a frustrate Raph.

"I can't believe the shredder took him. Where the shell is he?"

"Clam down, Raph. We're trying," Leo order.

Nobody seems to care about the rain starting to fall.

"Trying! Then try faster!"

 **The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds**

 **But they haven't seen the best of us yet.**

 _It's dark._

Mikey thought as he stares at the wooden door in front of him. He doesn't like the dark, he was scared and he just wanted to get out, he wanted to go to home. He wanted to give Leo a hug, prank Raph and talk to Donnie, he wanted his family, he wanted his brothers, he didn't want to die, not being buried alive.

But, he isn't going to give up, he refused to as long as his brothers refused to give up on him.

 **If you love me let me go,**

 **If you love me let me go,**

 **Cause these words are knives and often leave scars,**

 **The fear of falling apart,**

 **And truth be told, I never was yours,**

 **The fear, the fear of falling apart.**

"Raph, you need to calm down," Leo order and Raph turns to frown.

"How the shell can you tell me that? Mikey missing, Mikey's gone and for all we know, he could be getting tortured and ya, tell me to calm!" Raph barked, his hands turns to fist and out of anger tears start to fall and soon he's launching paunches in Leo's direction, but he dodges.

 **Oh, this is the beat of my heart this is the beat of my heart.**

One punch thrown and Leo misses, Don is too busy to notice.

 **Oh, this is the beat of my heart this is the beat of my heart.**

Raph tries again, but unlike last time Leo doesn't dodge it, instead he catches it in his hand and Raph tries again, but again Leo catches and now to fist are in his hands and Raph breaks down.

"It's my fault," Raph said, wiping away angry tears.

"It's not your fault."

"He was trying to protect me, I'm meant to be his big brother Leo, that's my job! He shouldn't need to worry about that! And I even yelled at him, for getting in the way!"

 **This is gospel for the vagabonds,**

 **Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards,**

 **Confessing their apostasies,**

 **Led away by imperfect impostors.**

 _I can't do this, let me out!_

"Please, let me out!"

Mikey starts to panic and he soon started to bang at the door, hoping it will break and he can be free. Once again, it fails, but it doesn't matter, he needs out.

He needed to be free, he needed to go, he can feel the air around him slowly disappearing and he doesn't like it.

"Please, let me out!"

He couldn't help the tears that started to fall and the next thing he knew he was screaming, screaming and punching at the door.

 **Oh, this is the beat of my heart this is the beat of my heart.**

Leo knew very well, about the blame game and he knew how his brother was feeling right now, but it wasn't his fault. He saw the hit Mikey took for his older brother, he saw his baby brother falling to the ground and Raph calling him clumsy, yes he saw all of that, but it wasn't his fault.

 **Oh, this is the beat of my heart this is the beat of my heart.**

"Raph, did you force him to take the hit?" Raph shakes his head not daring to look at his older brother.

"Then you know, just as well as I do. It was Mikey choice, not yours; would you have blamed Mikey if he didn't get to you in time?"

"No."

"Then you know he won't blame you and you also know, he wouldn't want you blaming yourself either."

 **Don't try to sleep through the end of the world,**

 **Bury me alive,**

 **Cause I won't give up without a fight.**

"Guys, I've found him," Donnie said, once he locates Mikey's t-phone.

"Where?" both, older brothers asked.

"You're not going to like this."

"Just tell us Don," Raph said.

"Cemetery."

Donnie stood back a little and watched as his older brothers eyes widen in fear, nobody said anything and the next thing Donnie knew he was running.

 **If you love me let me go,**

 **If you love me let me go,**

 **Cause these words are knives that often leave scars,**

 **The fear of falling apart,**

 **And truth be told, I never was yours,**

 **The fear, the fear of falling apart.**

Mikey's eyes opened again, hoping it was nothing but a dream, he cries once more as he is faced with darkness.

He wants to go home, he wants to see his family and he doesn't know why, but he couldn't help and feel short of breath.

 **Oh, the fear of falling apart.**

"Where do we start?" Leo asked as the brothers enter the crematory.

Donnie's eyes scan the area, before they fall back down onto the tracker, he points to the right and he takes the lead, the sound of beeping got louder and he stops, looking down below. A freshly dug up hole, he exchanged looks and soon not bothering to get shovels they start to dig.

"Mikey!"

 **Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart.**

Mikey wipes away his tears and his eyes blink franticly at the bright light in front of him.

"Mummy," he yells and she takes him into a hug.

"Michelangelo, my dear child."

As he breaks away from the hug, he couldn't help and realized he was now a child.

 **Oh (This is the beat of my heart)**

 **The fear of falling apart.**

"Mother, why am I five?" the woman giggles and smiles at him.

"It's how this place works, but dear. Now is not your time to be here, you must go home."

"But, I want to spend more time with you," he said quietly and she nods knowing.

"Yes my son, I know, but there's always another time for that. However right now, you must go home."

 **Oh (This is the beat of my heart)**

 **The fear of falling apart.**

"Mikey stay with us."

Mikey's eyes glanced towards Leo calling him, but he couldn't see his brother's and the voices sound so distance.

"Maybe, they can come with me?" he asked, with a smile, but soon frowned as Tang Shen shakes her head.

"No, my son. It is not their time and it is not yours, please go home."

Mikey's eyes started to fill up again with tears and as they drop to the ground, he had soon finds himself in his mother arms once again.

"I will always be waiting, my son."

"Mikey, don't ya go."

"Please Mikey, please come back."

Mikey turns behind him, where his brothers voices were coming from, they sounedr so sad, so desperate.

 **Oh (This is the beat of my heart)**

 **The fear of falling apart.**

"I love you mother," he said and she smiles.

"I love you to my son."

"Don't worry, I tell father and my brothers you said hi." Mikey adds, before walking away slowly.

"That would be very nice, my dear."

As Mikey glances over one more time, he soon found himself walking into a tunnel and light was on the other end.

 **Oh (This is the beat of my heart)**

 **The fear of falling apart.**

"Sup," he choked and the others quickly reacted by taking him into a group hug.

"Mum said, hi."

* * *

 **Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I'm actually claustrophobic and it took me a long time to finish it. I wanted to get it done, so I asked a friend to double check it, she sadly doesn't have fan fiction, so I can't leave a link for you guys to check out her stuff.**

 **Anyway, the song called "Panic! At the disco, this is gospel." I wanted to write it, because the music video gave me the idea despite the song being nothing about burrowed alive.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, you guys are awesome, ninja's rock and they're going to soon set up a rock and roll band.**

 **See ya's.**


End file.
